


First Christmas without you

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Series: Mick's Journal [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Mick Rory Defense Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: Mick writes down about meeting George Washington, and his feelings about his first Christmas without Leonard.





	

_Entry 9:_

_~~Lenny~~ ,_

_this week was kind of cool actually. You'll never believe it, I met George Washington. Or as I like to call him, Georgie. He's my new friend._

_Not better than you. No one can be better than you. Our adventure ends with him making a statue of me. How cool is that!_

_Well, the aberration was set in 1776. Christmas Eve to be exact.. I'll get onto the Christmas side of things In a moment._

_it was the American.. Revoluntary war. The British were coming. Pretty ironic considering it was hunter leading the way._

_oh right yeah._

_Hes evil now. The legion kidnapped him. Remember when we went to visit George Lucas? We found hunter and he had no memories. But he was making a movie which was somewhat based on our lives, he thought his characters were a figment of his imagination._

_He was wrong._

_anyway, they kidnapped him right under everyones noses. Blondie is proving to be an awful captain. Nothing ever seems to go right. For this side of things anyway._

_The legion restored his memories, but made him evil. He was trying to capture and kill us I suppose. But when that failed, he tampered with the waverider. The clocking decide wasn't working. Firestorm couldn't merge, haircut was stuck in miniture form. But he was the one that saved the day I suppose._

_anyway, me and Georgie were captured. They were going to kill us. I think Nate and Amaya were supposed save the day, I left a trail of trash for them, but Nate fell of a cliff and almost drowned. So Amaya was caring for him. Sara had to leave her waverider and save the day. Bout time she did something._

_I think Nate and Amaya had sex. He has the same form of dreamy floaty look that ray had everytime he got laid by birdie._

_Dorks. You can tell they don't get any action much._

_Anyway. They found us, and saved us just in the nick of time. We were about to die. I couldn't give a shit but Georgie couldn't die. I reminded Georgie what it's like to be an American. That's probably why the statue exists._

_Its Christmas Day. Everyone decided to play happy families and have ~~Gideon's fabricated shit~~ Christmas dinner. It was kinda fun I suppose. It's been the only time where the team have achknowledged me I guess though. Ray gave me a rat he found when crawling in the vents. It's sorta cute. I think I'm going to keep it. I kept you didn't I?_

_I can't believe..._

_Its my first Christmas without you. I always figured I'd be the first one to go. You'd know what to do with yourself. I don't. I have no one. I'm only sticking around on the team becuase I have nowhere else to go._

_pretty sure Lisa hates me. You're dead. You're the only two people that ever liked me._

_Fuck Lenny. Why?_

_I can't stop thinking about you today. Come back already. If you're not dead and not a hallucination why are you taking so damn long to come back?_

_I can't cope like this for much longer; whatever's happening please be soon._

_I love you. Always have, always will do._

_I never said that enough._

_You're my Christmas wish this year. Wishing for you to come back._

_Please do. Christmas is about spending time with your family. What can I do if you're dead?_

_I know you're Jewish, and you don't want to hear about Christmas anymore so I'm going to stop writing now.._

_Happy Hanukkah Lenny..._

_-Mick._

 


End file.
